


if you gave me a chance (i would take it)

by lacylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pranks, Sub Louis, Teasing, Top Harry, YouTube, YouTuber Harry Styles, i think.. and liam & niall are there if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacylou/pseuds/lacylou
Summary: based on this prompt.





	if you gave me a chance (i would take it)

_Action._

_“Hi, my name is Harry Styles for those of you who are new to my channel. I make videos because I think I’m funny and I like baking from time to time. And maybe a few hauls here and there, all sorts of things. But mostly I gush about my boyfriend. A lot of you already know him, I think. You know, hourglass body with striking blue eyes, softest lips, cutest button nose, arched eyebrows, long lashes? He can be a real fucking menace but don’t get me started on how sweet he is.”_

_Harry had the fondest look on his face. It was disgusting but also really cute._

_“Harold!” a voice yells._

_“Did you hear that? That’s the pretty boy with the pretty voice.” His eyes brighten and he smiles warmly as he turns to his left, “Yes, beautiful?”_

_Louis comes onto the screen, his arms crossed, “Are you talking about me again?”_

_“What do you expect me to do on camera?”_

_“You do this even_ off _camera!”_

_Harry winks, “And I’m proud of it too.”_

_Louis groans and rolls his eyes. “You sure are.”_

_“Don’t act like you hate it. Be more honest with your feelings.” Harry teases. Louis plops on his lap._

_“Shut up. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he covers Harry’s face with both hands because how can he with just one?_

_“Hi everyone. I’m sorry my boyfriend is so embarrassing.” Harry frowns at this, “I am not.”_

_“Don’t mind him. I hope you have a good day, or night, I don’t know. Also, don’t forget to take your medicine if you need to. I think that’s all for now. Oh, and unsubscribe to my boyfriend and don’t comment and please dislike this video. Thanks!”_

_“Louis!”_

_Louis finally uncovers Harry’s face. Despite being able to stop him from saying everything he already said to approximately six million people, Harry let him do as he liked because he’s Louis and Harry is enamored by him._

_He tries to make the smaller feel sorry for him. “Why would you do that?” Louis rolls his eyes again but places his dainty hands on both sides of Harry’s face. “You know I love you.” He says very quietly, like it’s a secret. As if a vast number of people didn’t already know. He kisses the tip of Harry’s nose and removes himself from his lap._

_Louis turns to the camera once again and gives a precious smile, “See ya!” Then he’s out of sight. And even though he really is such a menace, Harry still had the same fond look as he faces the camera._

_“What he really means is: subscribe to me, comment down below, and please give this video a like.”_

_A pause. Harry’s smile grows just a little more._

_“I really love him.”_

_For the rest of the video, Harry introduces three out of seven photo albums he and Louis shared._

_The other four are private and for his and Louis’ eyes only._

 

*

 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Louis takes his place beside Harry. He’d normally situate his legs across Harry’s thighs or sit on his lap but Harry’s working on his MacBook, so.

Harry hums, “Not much. Just replying to a few tweets about the new video.” Louis nods, “Cool.”

Harry closes his laptop and sets it aside on the table in front of them. “Come.” Louis obeys, straddling Harry. He wound his arms around the taller man’s neck, “Yes, daddy?”

“They really love you, you know.” Harry kisses Louis’ chin. “Who?” Louis tilts his head to the side. “My subscribers. I think they love you more than they love me,” he chuckles, “But of course,” he put their foreheads together, “They can never love you more than I do.”

Louis smiles, a glint in his eyes, “Confident. Very cocky.” Harry smirks as he lightly bites on Louis’ ear. The latter has to stop himself from whining. Harry then whispers, “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can’t even say that without doubt or fear?”

“Mm, I would’ve broken up with you a long time ago.” He plants more kisses up Louis’ neck, “And we don’t want that now do we?”

“Huh, maybe _I_ do.” Louis challenges. Harry pulls back slightly and raises a brow, “Oh? Is that so?” Louis puffs his chest out proudly, “Yeah. Maybe I’d rather date someone else. Maybe they’ll spoil me five times more than you do. Maybe they’ll fuck me better.”

Harry squeezes Louis’ hips and starts to suck on his delicate neck, “Please, love, I’d spoil you ten times more than they ever will.” He lowers his voice, “And no one will ever fuck you like I do. No one can make you come undone like I can. And you know it, don’t you? That you’ll never beg for any cock besides mine.”

Louis lets out a whine this time. “Why are you whining, slut?”

Harry can be so fucking sadistic.

Louis grinds down, “Daddy, please.” Harry’s hands move to his smooth, thick thighs.

“Only because you said please. And Louis?”

“Yes, daddy?”

“Ride me.”

They may have dirtied the couch. Louis went first, Harry making sure his little love was calm and happy. He followed minutes after and (tried) to clean himself and Louis.

“Mm.. no….”

“Shh, baby, just wiping you off a bit, okay? Daddy’s here — I’m here, it’s okay. Be good and stay still for me.”

He lied down with Louis on his chest, both of them falling asleep soundly.

 

*

 

He didn’t expect the comments on his latest video.

Of course he was pleased and laughed when reading most of them. Some went like these:

_you guys are seriously the cutest!!_

_i can’t believe how sweet you both are to each other_

_don’t need a relationship when you have larry_

_name a better duo i’ll wait_

_legends only!_

_bruh louis is so pretty_

_louis has to use two hands he’s so tiny_

_harry ur face looks like its gonna split in half bc of how wide u smile at louis_

_your poses in your photos are so cute and funny!!!_

_did u really snort milk in that picture_

_u can literally talk about louis for 8364359 days and you’d still have more to say_

_why fall in love with people when u can fall in love with the way harry looks at louis_

_harry ur so fucking gone for him oh my god (its cute tho)_

Then he spotted the — well, interesting ones. Two of which being the most liked in the thread, basically saying the same thing:

_do a prank on louis_

_harry i know u love louis and u might not do this (you probably won’t? i think) but i kinda wanna see u prank him.. WE LOVE HIM THO OK PLS TELL HIM WE LOVE HIM_

Hm. Interesting indeed.

 

*

 

“Morning,” Harry holds his phone with the camera facing him as he speaks with a rough, sleepy voice. “Shit, sorry about my voice. I just woke up. I mean. Like. That’s obvious but — whatever. Anyway sorry, where was I…” he feels like his brain is completely empty.

“Oh, right. I read the comments in the previous video I posted and… I could say I was honestly shocked but mostly amused. It’s not like I’ve never done a prank on Louis, I have, believe me, but I’ve never thought about showing it for all the world to see. I’m not mad okay, I promise. I’d try and grin wider maybe to show I’m not but I’m really tired. Oh and don’t worry, Louis isn’t in the room. He left me a note this morning and said he was gonna buy some tea — we ran out, and my baby needs tea to live, so.” he sits up slowly. “Okay, I’m gonna like, wash up first and cook. I’m sure Louis is hungry already and quite frankly, I am too. I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

He ends the video and goes to the bathroom. When he was done with his daily routine, he heads downstairs and decides to make french toast with cheese, ham and vegetables stuffed inside. He finishes preparing their breakfast after about half an hour, and just as he was wondering where his boyfriend was, Louis comes through their door.

Louis shrugs off his (Harry’s) coat and hangs it up on the rack. He steps into the kitchen, “Oh. Haz, you’re awake.” he walks towards Harry. He goes on his tippy toes once they’re facing each other and Harry meets him halfway, bending down as well. He pecks Harry’s lips — one, two, three times — then was abruptly picked up by his thighs and set on the counter.

Their lips don’t stop moving against one another. They only deepen their kisses, their make out session becoming just a bit hotter.

But Harry was the first to gain back a miniscule amount of self-control. “Good morning baby love.”

Louis pouts but answers him, “Good morning daddy.”

One last tiny peck and Harry says, “It really is a good morning though. Best way to start the day but it would have been nice to still have you in my arms when I woke up.” Louis looks down, “Sorry. Needed my tea and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Harry nods in understanding, “I know, it’s totally fine. I know how you get without your cuppa,” he pinches Louis’ cheeks, “By the way, you kinda took a while getting your tea. Did something happen?” Louis raises his head again, seemingly dumbfounded by the other’s observation.

“Louis, I can notice these kinds of things too, you know.” Harry deadpans. Louis stifles a giggle, kissing him as an apology. “Sorry Hazza, just, uh, you know… surprised, that’s all. I know you’re observant, okay, it’s just that it’s early and like… Hazza, you get what I mean.” He saw that Harry doesn’t really look like he was satisfied with his response.

“Harry! You’re Sherlock Holmes this morning.” Louis flashes him a big, award-winning smile. Of course Louis will try to win him over with this one first.

“Right. Yes, thank you. That’s such a compliment.” Harry at this point looked like he never expressed any emotion before. Louis takes action.

“Daddy… c’mon. I was only teasing, you know that, right? Daddy please, I love you.” he wraps his slender arms around Harry’s neck, their bodies much closer to each other now. He runs his hands down Harry’s torso, stopping at his abs. “Fuck, so happy you sleep naked, or at least without a shirt.”

Harry shakes his head, trying to look annoyed but failing. “Okay, okay. But you still haven’t answered my question.” He holds Louis’ hands in his own. “Oh yeah, um, well… you see, I didn’t just buy my cuppa… I.. uh, I kinda bought some cereal too?” Louis says shyly.

Harry sighs, but kisses Louis’ forehead. “Okay. But you’re going to eat the breakfast I made. You won’t have any cereal today, I’ll cook for us, understood?” Louis nods, knows better than to argue, “Yes.”

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, daddy.”

 

*

 

“Louis is napping at the moment,” Harry says. He hides his face with one hand while facing away from the camera, concealing the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Oh god. He’s so fucking cute. Shit. You should see him but I don’t wanna film him in a vulnerable state, obviously. Fuck. You have no idea how many pictures I took. He’s literally the epitome of soft. If you look up the word “soft” in the dictionary, it says Louis Tomlinson. And on Google, it shows his pictures too. I have the cutest boy in the universe as my boyfriend. Can you believe that? Fuck.” he takes a moment to compose himself.

He really tries, he promises.

“God, sorry. He’s just… fucking unbelievable. Shit, I love him so much.” he groans, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this prank, but I mean, I kinda did act before…” he mutters, “Dunkirk. Kidding. Yeah I was an actor but how the fuck am I supposed to act when it’s Louis.” It was supposedly a question, but it sounded more like a statement. “But I actually sort of want to do this, I’m curious about how it’ll turn out. I’m honestly nervous but also excited. I think I’m gonna go and get everything ready now, I’m sure Louis will sleep for a while longer.”

He puts the camera nearer to his face. Barely above a whisper, he says, “The prank I’m gonna do… I’m gonna make Louis think I have some sort of admirer or something, or that I went out with someone.” He snickers and takes a breath, “So let’s start right now.”

 

*

 

He films himself getting ready for the prank, deciding that he’ll put those parts on fast forward for his video.

Harry owns four phones, but only uses the two latest ones (a personal phone and a work phone). Those — he’s already messaged himself on them before (emergencies, okay. Don’t ask.) The older two, however, he hasn’t done that yet. And he’s grateful for it now.

The first thing he did was to come up with conversations that resembles that of his playful and cheeky conversations with Louis. He throws in pet names here and there, makes it look like he’s recently gone out with another and is planning to see them again tonight. He chooses “Emily” as the name for that someone, he needed something common.

He finally encodes all the conversations — messaging himself and “texting back” on his personal phone. He’s careful with the time too, just in case. It has to look real.

The last step was to ask his friend and fellow YouTuber, Liam, to buy him chocolates in a red, heart-shaped box. It was pretty risky to leave now and the chocolates were a typical thing to send someone you’re seeing. He requested him to bring it as soon as possible.

Liam was able to get it to him quickly, and before he leaves, he wishes Harry good luck. Harry walked in their room silently and was able to place the chocolates under their bed at the foot of it with half of the box visible. Harry knows Louis is bound to see it and check what it is because Harry doesn’t keep personal belongings under the bed, and certainly not food. Louis has to be able to see that Harry was going to give those chocolates to “Emily.” To make them even more obvious, he writes _“For Emily, love, Harry.”_ on a piece of paper and sticks it on the box. He sets up his work phone’s camera, hidden but has a good view of their room. It starts filming.

Around fifteen minutes later, Louis wakes up to being held by Harry.

“Hey baby, how’d you sleep?” Louis rubs his eyes, “Good. Was so tired.” Harry smirks, “Of course you were.”

“Ugh, shut up. You fucked me so hard after breakfast. I could hardly _walk_! You had to carry me.” Louis hissed. “Aw, c’mon pup, you loved it, didn’t you?” he pushed Harry but honestly how was he supposed to push a giant off the bed? Harry moved, but just barely.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“You are what you eat.”

Louis suddenly laughed out loud, “You big idiot. I love you.”

Harry’s facial expression softened, “I love you too, little one.”

Louis stretches, “I need to stay like this for a moment or two, my mind has to process."

That’s probably Harry’s cue. “Okay, I’m just gonna use the loo.” he kisses Louis’ cheek and stands, making sure to leave his current phone right beside Louis. He brings the old one he’s using for the prank in the bathroom with him. He sends himself a text.

_We still on for tonight? Have a surprise for you, it’s expensive but we’ll have fun with it ;)_

He pockets the old phone and hears his current one ring. Now it really begins.

Louis sees Harry’s phone screen light up, and he doesn’t really mean to read it, but he does.

And his heart drops.

“What?” he looks closer just to see if what he’s seeing is real. “No…” he holds the phone tightly, “What the fuck.” He swipes at the notification, and to his horror, sees that Harry’s been flirting with this “Emily.” He tries not to lose it when he reads the pet names Harry calls him being directed towards someone else. Someone else… other than him...

He gets off the bed swiftly, about to march over to the bathroom but something catches his eye.

He picks the object up, and sure enough, it was the box of chocolates.

“ _“For Emily, love, Harry”_? What the actual fuck?” he takes the box and the phone with him, and slams the bathroom door open.

“Harry! What the fuck is this?!” he shoves the items at Harry angrily. “Are you seeing someone?!?”

“Louis, I —”

“No, what the fuck! You fucking dick! Who is this?!”

“It’s not what it looks like —”

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” he walks out, footsteps heavy.

Harry puts the chocolates down on their bed and follows after Louis who’s already on the way downstairs, “Baby —”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Babe, I can explain, okay.” he says calmly.

“How can you be so fucking calm?!”

“It’s a prank.”

“You bloody fucking — what?”

“It’s a prank,” Harry repeats.

Silence.

“What did you just fucking say?”

“It’s a —”

“Why would you do that! I was so scared, oh my god. You literal — I hope you rot in hell!”

“Louis,” he hugs the small, upset boy. “I’d never be able to love anyone else the way I love you. I’d kill myself before cheating on you.”

“I… I really thought you were… you’re so mean..” Louis’ voice cracks on the last word, tears now falling down his face rapidly.

“Baby, no… I’m really sorry.” he kisses Louis’ temple, “Sorry…”

He takes out his old phone, “Remember this relic? I used it to text myself those messages. See?” he shows Louis the evidence.

Louis feels his chest become lighter and sniffles, “You really are a fucking asshole.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You and bloody Emily are bad at flirting though.”

Harry laughs, “I guess we are, but hey, the inspiration for these texts were our own.”

Louis looks up at him, “Really?”

“Yup.”

“We’re that bad? I’m sure you just made it worse. And I don’t talk that way. What’s wrong with you.” Louis clutches Harry’s biceps.

“Yeah, I did make it worse. I can’t copy our dynamic.”

“Of course you can’t.”

A few seconds pass by. “Hey, I really am sorry, okay? Um.. please don’t get mad but this was for a video.” Louis sighed, “Yeah, I figured.” Harry pats his sides gently, “Are you still super mad?”

Louis pulls back, “Kinda. But I’ll get over it. I mean, you did get me good.” Harry deflates, “I regret it now though, I don’t know if I even want to post it now.”

“You can, you have my consent.” Harry’s eyes widen, “What? Louis, you don’t have to say that I can, I won’t if you don’t want me to. I’ll never do anything you don’t want me to do —”

Louis stops him, “I know that. But this was a suggestion, wasn’t it?”

Harry’s mouth opens and closes, “Uh, yeah. But they just wanted me to do a prank on you, they didn’t give me a specific suggestion.”

“So… why did you choose this one?” he looks at Louis sheepishly, “Because… we’ve pranked each other lots of times before, so we used up a lot of ideas. And well.. I was intrigued and wanted to see the outcome. I, like, I know it’s really shitty —”

“It’s alright. I think I’ve seen one or two YouTubers do this to their significant other as well. Theirs was funnier though, sorry.”

Harry smiled small, “Don’t be. And yeah, I’ve probably seen the YouTubers you saw too.” Louis only nods in reply.

“But Louis, you _do_ know that I love you so fucking much, right? That I’m so in love with you?” Harry says, concerned and serious. “Yeah, I know.” Louis sounded like he didn’t.

Harry bites his lip worriedly, “May I carry you? Or would you like to be alone first?” Louis shrugs, “You may. You need to finish filming now, by the way.” Harry picks him up, paying attention to Louis’ body language.

“I don’t care about that right now. I need to take care of you.” he walks up the stairs cautiously, keeping a firm grip on Louis.

“I’m fine.” Louis lets himself be held and Harry breathes a sigh of relief.

“No, you aren’t,” Harry says softly. “My baby needs cuddles.”

 

*

 

“Harry… no more, I’m sleepy.”

“Don’t sleep yet, you have to eat.”

“I’m exhausted. I can’t believe I’m tired from cuddles.” Harry had basically worshipped Louis’ body after turning his work phone off. Louis was covered in hickeys and marks, and Harry knows Louis needed it right now. He needed a lot of love and attention.

“Louis?”

“Yes?”

“I took a lot of pictures of you while you were sleeping,” Harry shows the said pictures, “You were so fucking cute. God. How do you do it?”

“I don’t know, Harry, I’m just Louis.” Harry hugs him from behind, kissing his nape. “ _My_ Louis. You’re my Louis. I love you.” Louis turns around, “I know. I love you too. And you’re my Harry.”

Harry hugs him tighter, “I’m your Harry. I’ll always be your Harry.”

 

*

 

“Ugh, I’m so hungry.” Louis complains while he reaches for more chocolate. “That’s why you shouldn’t have slept yet, angel. And no more chocolates.” Harry says, standing, “I’m gonna make our really late lunch, or, uh, early dinner.”

Louis pouts, “Kiss, daddy.” Harry holds Louis’ soft hips, kissing him hard. Louis practically melts as Harry’s tongue tastes his own, “ _Fuck_ , so sweet.”

“Harry.” Louis manages to utter between kisses, “Make love to me later.”

Harry moans, “You’re cruel. Telling me this now when I need to cook for the both of us.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll have me as dessert.” This boy drives him so fucking crazy.

“You drive me so fucking crazy.” Louis bats his eyelashes, “You wouldn’t have it any other way.” Harry echoes, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He turns, “Gonna go to the kitchen now. No chocolates.” Louis flops back onto the bed, “Yes, daddy.”

Once Harry’s out of sight, he texts Niall. If Harry has Liam, then Louis has Niall. Harry explained to him everything he did to make the prank possible, and Louis made a mental note to hide Liam’s deodorants the next time they visit him.

_Buy me flowers. Have to pay my lover back._

 

*

 

“Yeah, I got it, daddy. Thank you, they’re so pretty —”

“Who the fuck are you calling daddy?”

Harry was going to pick out Louis’ clothes for the night since he wanted to take him somewhere, most likely to the movies. But Louis is already in his walk-in closet, on the phone with who Harry will now call “Walmart Daddy.” Harry owns the title of Gucci Daddy, obviously.

“Oops.”

“Don’t “oops” me, who the hell is that? Did they send you those flowers?” Harry corners Louis, taking his phone. “I don’t know who the fuck you are, pal, but stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. He’s _mine_. So piss off and go find someone else you piece of shit.”

But there’s no response.

And Louis is giggling.

“What.”

“Oh my god, you fell for it!” he wipes tears from his eyes, “I can’t believe this! I even got it on camera!”

“What? Where?” Harry spins around, searching for a phone or an actual camera.

Louis laughs harder, “Your work phone! You have to upload this.”

Harry grabs him and starts to tickle his sides. “No! Harry! Stop! I’m gonna —” Louis couldn’t stop laughing and kicks at Harry weakly. “I mean it! I’m gonna kick you where it really hurts!” The taller stops.

Louis takes deep breaths, “Finally. Okay, now you have to upload that. We’ll be even.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Of course you wanted get back at me.” Louis grins wide, proud. “Who do you think I am?”

“My boyfriend.” Harry throws Louis over his shoulder as the latter shrieks, “Harry! I’m gonna fall!”

“You think I’d let you?” He stops the video on his work phone, placing it on the bedside table.

“Harry!” Then Louis was set down gently on their bed, Harry on top of him, caging him in.

“You’ve been bad. That’s enough out of you, little one.” Harry removes Louis’ shirt, “Fuck, I saw red when I thought you’d call someone else that…”

“You’re the only one, relax.” he bites Louis’ bottom lip, “Your request for making love to you will be done much, much earlier.”

“Even better, daddy.”

 

*

 

Eventually, Harry was able to edit and compile all the videos on his work phone and posted them in a single video on YouTube.

The pranks were shown but of course private moments were kept private.

They were now reading all the comments, and Louis is currently laughing his ass off. “Mine was better than yours.” Harry groaned, “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

The smaller boy embraces him, “I’m joking. We’re both good.” Harry peppers kisses all over Louis’ face, “And we’re better together.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, it's been a while. so this is my first time not writing explicit sex in a fic, and i actually had fun with this. i wanted to see how i could write louis and harry as people in any other relationship without concerning myself with sexual content. and i wanted to highlight them both as stupid boys in love who tease one another, harry as very affectionate and louis as a menace who can be fragile. but i also wanted it to be light, i don't think i can stomach anything too deep or something at the moment. my brain was mush for most of this, i have to admit. i've been really busy and just squeezed some time in just to write this. maybe don't be so surprised anymore if i suddenly rewrite this rip but i hope you like it anyway. and let me know if i should add a tag on the fic or something. i'm sorry if your name is emily ksjdkd and lastly i would also like to thank my blb gc (you're the main reason why i was able to write this at all) and miles who gave me ideas as to what i could include in here. love you guys! x


End file.
